Aunque no te pueda ver
by Sugar Fuckin' Diamonds
Summary: Naruto nació con un singular problema de de vista, el cual iba erradicando su visión con el paso de los años. Sasuke promete enseñarle el amor, el coraje, lo bello y lo malo de la vida antes de que el rubio cumpliese 20, edad en la que su visión desaparecería por completo. Sin embargo Naruto le demostrará a todos que para sentir, no se necesita ver. (SasuNaru, NaruSasu)


Hola de nuevo :D me reporto con el OS mas cursi y triste que he hecho en mi vida, espero que sea de su agrado porque me tarde mucho en escribirlo T_T en fin, lean y dejen review *o*

**Esto es un AU.**

* * *

Había nacido con un singular problema de vista. Se suponía que, a la edad de 20 años, mi visión sería nula en todos sus sentidos, ni siquiera podría ver sombras; todo estaría en negro. Y erase yo tan joven que no entendía lo que eso significaba, por lo que al principio el temor de quedarme ciego me carcomía dolorosamente. Mi mamá me había enseñado a ser fuerte, y mi papá a valorar las cosas por muy mínimas que sean, así que pasar los primeros diez años de mi vida me la pasé viajando con ellos a distintas partes del mundo, desde el rincón más escondido hasta la muralla china. Solía sentarme horas y horas en la esquina de mi cama, con la cabeza sumergida entre mis piernas y mis brazos dándome consuelo. No quería quedarme ciego, me negaba siquiera a pensar que un día todo lo que la vida me ofrecía se apartara de mí, dejándome con una pantalla negra cubriendo mi visión. Aunque había algo que a esa edad no podía entender, algo que me dijo mi madre un día de paseo en el que mi papá le regaló un ramo de flores y le plantó un beso en los labios.

" ¿Viste eso Naruto? A eso se le llama amor, y _para amar no necesitas ver_, basta con sentirlo"

Era un crío tonto por lo que al principio no le tomé mucha importancia, sin embargo luego de que mi madre me explicara que existían diferentes tipo de amor caí en cuenta de que yo no amaba a nadie que no fueran mis padres, y yo quería un amigo para saber lo que se sentía sentir _afecto_ hacia una persona que no fuese mi familiar.

Entonces, cuando rondaba los ocho, llevaba conmigo unas molestas gafas redondeadas como el fondo de las botellas, y eso mismo era motivo de burlas y apodos entre mis compañeros. Sin embargo había uno en específico, un niño de nueve años que nunca me había dicho nada, simplemente me observaba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo; mi vecino de enfrente, Sasuke Uchiha. La familia Uchiha era igual o más adinerada que la nuestra, y mis padres tachaban de presuntuosos a los señores de cabelleras negras. Tenían dos hijos, Sasuke el anteriormente mencionado, e Itachi, un chico de ojeras pronunciadas y cabello largo. Y al verme yo causándole interés a alguien que no fuera mi papá o mi mamá, decidí entonces armarme de valor y hablarle a Sasuke. Y después de meditarlo por noches enteras, ahí estaba yo, frente a un pelinegro de nueve años que me miraba como si quisiera verme el alma.

—Antes que nada, quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Por qué llevas unas ridículas gafas de fondo de botella? — preguntó Sasuke, y yo junté mis manos frente a mi abdomen, rozando las yemas de mis dedos constantemente.

—Sin ellas veo todo borroso. —respondí.

—Qué lástima, ahora ya puedes hablar Uzumaki. — ordenó con voz demandante. Me tragué de golpe la saliva que había acumulado por nerviosismo, y mis piernas temblaban miedosas frente al niño azabache. Su mirada era tan penetrante que me daba un ataque de pánico.

—Y-Yo… Yo me preguntaba s-sí… Quisieras i-ir a mi casa a jugar a-algo… ¡S-Si quieres! S-Si no quiere e-entenderé…

—Hablas demasiado dobe — me acomodé las gafas de manera torpe, y por mis mejillas redondeadas se resbalaron un par de lagrimeos dulces. Sasuke me miró abyecto, pero luego de pasar casi dos minutos en silencio suspiró, rendido ante mi apariencia tierna y débil. Agachó la mirada, clavándola en el piso, y susurró «estaré en tu casa a las cinco en punto» que para cualquiera hubiera sido casi inaudible, pero para mis oídos fue la más pura música clásica.

Estaba parado frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo, desarreglándome el cabello que mi mamá antes me había peinado como un _ñoño_. No quería dar la impresión de ser un niño mimado que no supiera nada del mundo. Oh, sí que sabía. Sasuke se presentó puntual frente a la puerta, y cuando mi papá lo vio ahí, más irreverente que nunca frente a la puerta de nuestra casa, su boca formó una perfecta "O" y sus ojos azules lanzaban chispitas. El azabache lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, pude notar que entre ellos dos se estaba generando una tensión electrizante por lo que me apresuré a bajar y llevarme a Sasuke a mi habitación. Jugamos un buen rato videojuegos, e incluso mi mamá nos llevó aperitivos, igual de contenta que yo al verme con mi primer amigo.

— ¿Por qué tu papá me miró así, es igual de dobe que tú? — inquirió Sasuke mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca. Yo lo miré con las mejillas infladas en forma de berrinche.

—Nadie puede ser más dobe que tú, teme. —sonreí victorioso, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más Sasuke se me lanzó encima. Al principio me rasguñaba y me daba ligeros golpes, pero al poco tiempo cambiaron por unas cosquillas letales. Empezamos así una guerra de cosquillas infantil hasta que nos vimos agotados. Sasuke se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos, y yo no pude evitar lanzarme a mi cama y dar vueltas sobre ésta, con la emoción a flor de piel. ¡Había conseguido a mi primer amigo!

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cumplí los 12 años, y recién comenzaba la secundaria. Agradecí a los dioses haber tocado en el mismo salón de clases que Sasuke, y también agradecí que mis lentes de abuelito fueran remplazados por unos modernos y con la misma graduación.

Nuestro salón estaba en el piso más alto del edificio, y la vista desde las ventanas era hermosa, se podían divisar las casas y los parques. Sasuke me decía que tuviera cuidado al asomarme pues podía caerme, yo me limitaba a asentir contento al ver que se preocupaba por mí.

Durante mi primer año conocí a una chica llamada Hinata, una llamada Ino, un chico llamado Shikamaru, otro llamado Gaara, Sai, Chouji y por último a la que fuese mi primer amor, Sakura. Ino y Sakura estaban perdidamente enamoradas de Sasuke —aunque este último las ignorase—, mientras que Hinata cada que me veía se ponía roja y empezaba a tartamudear bastante. Me parecía una niña muy tierna. Con los chicos me llevaba de maravilla, pero cada vez que me acercaba demasiado a alguno Sasuke me regañaba, alegando que no debía separarme de él debido a mi condición. Sai decía que Sasuke me amaba, y, que cuando fuésemos mayores, nos casaríamos y tendríamos un hijo. Por alguna razón no me molestaba pensar en casarme con Sasuke, pero sabía que eso no era posible por ambos éramos _chicos_. Mamá solía recordarme que en el amor ni la edad ni el sexo importaba, pero había mucha gente que no pensaba como ella y yo temía ser juzgado. Al principio me negaba a aceptar que era gay, así que le sugerí a Hinata que saliéramos como pareja para dejar en claro que yo era completamente heterosexual. La chica me sonrió enternecida y me dijo que no había necesidad de hacer eso, que lo que importaba era mi personalidad y no mi orientación sexual.

Me encantaba tener doce, pero a la vez me asustaba saber que faltaban menos de ocho años para que mi ceguera erradicara por completo mi visión. Mis padres buscaban desesperados en todos lados del mundo alguien que les dijera que podía curarme, no importaba el precio que fuera. Lamentablemente no era cuestión de dinero, pues bien dicen que hay muchas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. Pero a pesar de saber que cuando tuviera veinte jamás volvería a ver no me desanimaba, al contrario, me daban ganas de hacer mis maletas y descubrir los rincones del mundo que me faltaban. Entonces hice una promesa con Sasuke, la cual consistía en que cuando ambos tuviéramos 18 iríamos a conocer el mundo entero. Sasuke era el único enterado de mi problema, y él decía que algún día, ya de mayor, sería un gran doctor y encontraría una cura. A mí me gustaba ver el entusiasmo con el que Sasuke me decía las cosas, me gustaba ver sus ojos brillar cuando se encontraban con los míos, me gustaba la manera en la que me celaba incluso con mi papá.

_Me gustaba Sasuke_

* * *

Normalmente un chico va a su primera cita con una dulce chica, generalmente a un restaurant elegante y a la luz de la luna. Cabe decir que yo no era una persona precisamente normal, y que mi primera cita no fue con una dulce chica si no con un teme gruñón. Habíamos cumplido recién nuestros quince y dieciséis años respectivamente, y habíamos quedado en tener una "_cita"_ en el cine viendo la película de DBZ, lo cual no era precisamente algo romántico. Sasuke y yo habíamos empezado a salir como novios un mes atrás, cuando luego de ponerme celoso al ver como Sakura chicle se le encimaba a MI Sasuke él para tranquilizarme me dijo que me amaba y que le gustaría tenerme como su novio por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ese día lloré como magdalena.

—Naruto el jodido cine está a reventar, ¿y si mejor vamos a mi casa, compramos una pizza y vemos "_Mi Villano Favorito"_? Anda, esa película te fascina, además te pareces a un _minion. _— sentí una vena de mi frente palpitar furiosa cuando Sasuke me llamó minion, y además porque llevábamos una hora completa formados y la película estaba a punto de empezar. No podíamos irnos.

—En primera NO soy un minion, en segunda, ¡llevamos mucho esperando ver esto, no podemos irnos así nomás! — Sasuke frunció el ceño, cabreado, mas no me reclamó nada. Después de esperar quince minutos más por fin nos pasaron a la sala, y debido a que ambos éramos unos grandes fans de DBZ nos aprendimos los diálogos de memoria. Bromeamos un buen rato después de que la película terminó, pero entonces el buen rato se cortó cuando mi vista se nubló por completo y me mareé, cayendo al suelo bruscamente. Sasuke se alarmó y me cargó con cuidado sobre su espalda. Según sus palabras, me desmayé y tardó casi dos horas en tomar un taxi.

Desperté en el hospital, escuchaba como mi mamá lloraba y los alardeos de mi papá entre molesto y triste, mientras que yo seguía sumergido en la oscuridad, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos por temor a no divisar nada. Pasaron casi tres horas cuando por fin me animé a abrirlos, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudadas. Nunca me sentí más feliz en mi vida al poder ver la luz entrar por la ventana y la habitación en tonalidades claras en la que me encontraba, y debido a la emoción no pude evitar dar un grito de felicidad. Mis padres se asomaron por la ventana, con los ojos aguados y los nervios de punta, yo me giré para verlos y extender mis brazos esperando recibir un abrazo. Ambos corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana, podía sentir sus lágrimas adherirse a mi bata y sus nervios reflejados en la manera en la que temblaban. Me anunciaron, ya un poco más calmado, que la _isquemia _de mis ojos se extendió un poco, y debido a la conmoción que me causó pensar que había perdido la vista, me desmayé. La isquemia es en palabras simples una pequeña mancha negra en el campo visual, provocada por la necrosis o muerte celular. Ésta iba creciendo con lentitud, y con el paso del tiempo provoca la pérdida total de la visión debido a la necrosis de la zona.

Entonces, una vez teniendo en cuenta lo que me había pasado, recordé a Sasuke. Les pregunté a mis padres su ubicación y ellos me dijeron que había tenido que irse debido a que se quedó toda la noche en el hospital. Me sentí mal, como si fuera un cargo enorme para el azabache.

Pasó la tarde y me dieron de alta, así que decidí visitar a Sasuke y darle una sorpresa. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, nervioso. Nunca había ido a la casa del pelinegro, normalmente él iba a visitarme y me recogía para irnos a la secundaria. Mi presión sanguínea se fue al suelo cuando su padre, un hombre alto muy parecido a Itachi, me abrió la puerta y me miró despectivamente.

—Mi hijo no quiere verte maricón, está harto de tener que cargar con un estúpido _ciego_ como tú. Anda, largo de aquí, lo único que haces es causar problemas.

La sonrisa con la que había llegado se disipó tras escuchar la declaración del señor Uchiha y verme parado ahí, frente a la puerta de su casa que me había sido cerrada en la cara. Mi ser estaba hecho trizas, mi alma se sentía tajada y pareciera que mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. Lágrimas gruesas y saladas salieron de mis ojos dañados y se perdieron en el suelo, y como pude me di la vuelta para regresar a mi casa. Me metí por la puerta trasera, no quería que me vieran llorar.

Entonces ese día, por más horrible que fue, descubrí algo que quedaría tatuado en mi memoria; la crueldad y frialdad.

Llevaba un año completo sin dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke. Fue el año más difícil que he vivido, estuvo lleno de lágrimas, soledad y dolor. Lo veía ahí sentado, justo al lado de la ventana más grande del salón, mirando por la misma con desinterés. Desinterés. Eso era lo que más me dolía, ver como él seguía su vida normal mientras que yo estaba quebrado, con las muñecas llenas de cortadas rojizas y ojeras marcadas debajo de mis ojos.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Siempre recompensa con salud y bienestar a los corruptos, violadores, asesinos, mientras que a la gente que se esmera por ser buena en todos los sentidos los llena de miserias, enfermedades y miles de infortunios más. Nunca había sido mala persona, era solo un niño medio ciego y homosexual que necesitaba amor, como cualquier otra persona. ¿Era mucho pedir?

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas exactamente, yo ya no tenía quince años, había cumplido los dieciséis. Veía gente entrar y salir de mi casa con regalos, sonrisas fingidas y miles de promesas en la boca que sabía que no cumplirían, entonces el reloj marcó las once de la noche. No pude evitar llorar despechadamente al ver que Sasuke ni siquiera me había llamado, ni siquiera me miró cuando era hora de clases. Quizás debía resignarme a dejar las cosas así, por más que quisiera no podía obligarlo a amarme. Y ahí fue cuando supe que el amor tenía su lado amargo, a la edad de dieciséis años, con el corazón roto y la mente enmarañada de pensamientos malos, esperando que el chico que un día fue mi novio entrara por la puerta y me dijera que me amaba. Pero me quedé sólo, sentado sobre mi sofá y rodeado de regalos estúpidos.

Me desperté sin ganas de nada, e incluso me pareció tentador el quedarme ciego de repente, así no tendría que ver a Sasuke tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Mi papá me llevó a la que sería la preparatoria, y me sentí bien al saber que ninguna clase la compartiría con Sasuke. Conocí nuevas personas, entre ellas un chico que me llamó la atención. Platiqué con él y resultó que al igual que yo era homosexual, y por primera vez en casi dos años vi la posibilidad de darle la espalda a Sasuke e iniciar una nueva vida. Sin embargo el chico tuvo que irse debido a que fue expulsado por mala conducta, justo cuando yo creía que mi vida había mejorado.

Gaara me sugirió salir a una fiesta y ver si encontraba algo interesante, no tenía nada que perder así que acepté. Ahí estaba en medio de gente ebria que apestaba a alcohol y marihuana, mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Entré al baño y sorprendí a un chico masturbándose —evidentemente estaba borracho —, yo me sonrojé con fuerza e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero el sujeto me jaló hacia adentro y me obligó a hincarme frente a él. Quería que le hiciera un oral. Me rehusé cuanto pude, pero me dio un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó tirado en el piso. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme ni para vivir. No tenía más motivos para querer luchar, ya era parcialmente ciego y gay, ¿por qué no terminar de joderme la vida siendo violado?

* * *

Desperté, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Estaba en una habitación de techo color blanco y paredes azul oscuro, tapado con una colcha tibia. Me incorporé y traté de descifrar dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí, pero las imágenes de la noche anterior no cuadraban, Se suponía que debía estar tirado en un baño con dolor de culo. Pero ese lugar era totalmente diferente. Me miré, y me di cuenta de que traía puesta una camiseta que me quedaba algo grande. Aspiré un poco de su fragancia sutil, entonces supe de quién era.

_Sasuke._

Aunque la idea era bastante descabellada ya que se suponía que Sasuke me odiaba, quizás algún pobre diablo se había apiadado de mí y casualmente olía igual que él. Pero mis puntos de vista se desvanecieron cuando por la puerta entró pausadamente un chico pelinegro de cabellos peinado hacia arriba.

—… Sasuke? — no podía ser cierto, Sasuke yacía de pie enfrente de mí, con una mirada gélida y los brazos cruzados.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. —me dijo de manera que sonó como regaño. No lograba entenderlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

— ¿Crees que no he visto las cortadas de tus muñecas, tu cambio radical de peso, tus ojeras? Sabía que no pasaría nada bueno en esa puta fiesta, de no ser porque te seguí no sé qué te habría pasado. No he podido estar contigo por mi padre… Pero él está fuera por unos asuntos de negocios. Sin embargo eso no evitó que te vigilara a distancia, y perdón por ser el causante de la mayoría de tus males, te amo Naruto. Recuerda que si algún día te sientes solo, háblame, que te estaré escuchando. Si te llegase a faltar algo yo te lo daré.

Lo miré, y mi cara era un todo un poema. « ¿Estás bien? » me preguntó al oído. «Sí, estoy mejor que nunca» alegué, con ríos en los ojos y una sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca. Sasuke me abrazó tan fuerte que me sacó el aire de golpe, pero por alguna extraña razón no me dolió. Estaba feliz, y de la nada recordé una leyenda que me había contado mi papá.

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a estar encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar ni las circunstancias. El hilo puede distanciarse, contraerse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse_."

* * *

Ese año Sasuke había cumplido los 18 años, ni un año más ni un año menos. Mis sentimientos estaban embadurnados de color y felicidad, pues yo también tenía 18. Sasuke era mayor que yo por ocho meses, y durante ese lapso estuvimos más ansiosos que nunca de por fin poder ser libres, de cumplir nuestra promesa.

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, y las miradas tristes de mis padres y de los suyos se hicieron presentes. Era normal pues nunca nos habíamos separado de ellos.

— ¿Nervioso? —me preguntó Sasuke con una muy ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo diría más bien emocionado.

Nos tomamos de la mano con cariño, sintiendo como el avión se despegaba de la tierra para emprender vuelo por los aires. Pasamos toda la noche viendo tonterías en la laptop y leyendo hasta que el sueño nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos. Nos despertamos con la maravillosa sorpresa de que habíamos llegado a Italia. Nos entregaron el equipaje y agradecí haber estudiado idiomas por siete años de mi vida.

Teníamos una reservación en un hotel muy rústico, con columnas esculpidas a mano y el techo en pico. Ni siquiera terminamos de desempacar, pues ya estábamos afuera visitando las preciosas calles de Venecia.

Duramos unas semanas y viajamos de nueva cuenta, pero ahora a Perú. Visitamos las ruinas de Machu Picchu. Nuestro siguiente destino fue Estados Unidos, donde fuimos a New York y LA. Hicimos escala en México, donde no perdimos tiempo y vimos algunas de las pirámides.

Yo estaba maravillado, maravillado de saber que aun podía ver todo aquello con mis propios ojos. Me di cuenta de que la vida es demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla estando deprimido, de que basta con inhalar el fresco aire matutino para sentirte vivo. Que cuando la vida te preste razones para llorar hay que darle mil y un razones más para sonreír. Pero sobre todo, que solo se vive una vez, por lo que no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo tratando de comprenderla, cuando debemos empezar a vivirla. Conocí a gente en peores estados que el mío, y sin necesidad de que me dijeran nada me inspiraron a valorar más lo que tengo. Uno nunca está completamente rodeado de amigos ni completamente solo. Quizás me podían llamar un idiota soñador por pensar en eso, pero como dijo _John Lennon_, no soy el único. No necesitamos motivos para vivir, necesitamos _coraje_, coraje para seguir adelante y demostrar que somos lo suficientemente capaces como para vivir la vida, a pesar de los errores con los que te puedas tropezar. La fuerza para vivir no está atada a nada ni a nadie, está dentro de uno mismo, solo es cuestión de comprender eso para darte cuenta de que, no importa cuántas sean las cosas malas que te han pasado, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a aprovechar el hecho de que estás vivo, y que todo a tu alrededor lo está igualmente.

* * *

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensé; tenía veinte años. Sasuke me apretó la mano con fuerza al momento en el que me dijeron algo que ya sabía desde el momento en que nací.

"Señor Uzumaki, lamentablemente no hemos conseguido encontrar nada que pueda erradicar su isquemia, por lo que con el paso de los años fue ganando territorio en su visión. No es para mí grato anunciarle que desde ahora _no podrá volver a ver nunca"_

Sonreí ligeramente, pues no me había dicho nada que no supiera. Lo único que veía era una pantalla negra, y a pesar de que me sintiera terriblemente mal, sonreí de nueva cuenta.

—Naruto… Te defraudé… Juré encontrar una cura pero-

—Shh, no digas nada. —Le cubrí la boca— Desde pequeño me he entrenado para cuando llegara este día, así que no debes de preocuparte. — Sentí unas gotitas caer sobre mi brazo, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Sasuke estaba llorando. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

—Sasuke, no llores, no es como si me fuera a morir—reí un poco— He visto todo lo que he necesitado ver, la belleza, la crueldad, la vida y lo maravilloso que ésta nos ofrece. Pero lo más importante es que te he visto a ti, en tu máximo esplendor y en todos tus sentidos. Poder ver no es relevante ahora que lo he visto todo. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que de verdad voy a extrañar? Ver tus ojos, poder verte a ti. Sin embargo eso no impide que sea feliz contigo. ¿Quién necesita ver cuando puedes sentir? No necesito mi vista para sentirte cuando hacemos el amor, tampoco para molestarte ni darte mi apoyo, pero sobre todo no necesito verte para amarte, pues yo me enamoré de tu forma de ser, no de tu apariencia. Sasuke, nunca dejes que nadie me mire con lástima porque soy como todos, ni siquiera tú tienes derecho a mirarme así. Eres la única persona que me ha impulsado a seguir con vida, y tu rostro siempre quedará tatuado en mi memoria. Le agradezco a Dios por ponerte en mi camino. Te amo, _aunque no te pueda ver._

Las lágrimas de Sasuke cesaron, y me cercioré de que fueron remplazadas por una gran sonrisa al tocarle la cara.

_Solo quería hacerle saber que no importa lo que suceda, siempre iba a estar a su lado._

* * *

—Acepto.

Sasuke me tomó del rostro y con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo a romperme, me dio el mejor beso de mi vida. Los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir, aunque no los pudiese ver sabía que estaban contentos.

Ahora nos pertenecíamos oficialmente, el anillo en nuestro dedo anular lo declaraba.

Entonces, mi madre se me acercó solo para recordarme algo que yo ya tenía bien grabado.

_**No necesito ver para sentir.** _

* * *

_Buano eso es todo (?) un review, tomatazo? D: no soy muy buena en esto de escribir, soy principiante..._

_Nos leemos luego :*_


End file.
